Bark To The Future
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A remake of the movie Back To The Future. While stuck in 2002, Bolt accidentally keeps his parents from meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Bark To The Future. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: I'm going to change history.

Bolt's point of view.

This morning started like any other. I got to my friend Doctor Jim Mcgee's house at 8:56 AM. Some lady was saying some thing about stolen Plutonium on TV.

"Mcgee, I'm here. Where are you. Murdock come here." I called, I hoped that Doctor Mcgee's cat would come, which he didn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a big amp. Of course, I got curious and tested it out. So, I played a note on my Guitar, and got blasted backwards into a bookshelf.

"Whoa. Rock and roll." I said. Suddenly, Mcgee called me.

"Hey Mcgee, where are you?" I asked Mcgee.

"There's no time for questions I need you to meet me at the Hollywood Mall at 3:22 tonight. I've made a breakthrough and need your help." Mcgee told me.

"3:22 AM?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yes. I've been working all week." Mcgee told me.

"Where's Murdock? Is he with you?" I asked Mcgee.

"Yes, he's fine." Mcgee replied.

"You left your stuff on all week." I told Mcgee.

"Speaking of which. Don't use the amp, it might explode." Mcgee informed me.

"I'll uh, keep that in mind." I replied. A moment later, Twenty clocks went off.

"Are those my clocks I hear going off?" Mcgee asked me.

"Yeah, it's 8:00." I replied.

"Good, that means they're right on schedule. I set them to be 21 minutes slow." Mcgee told me.

"Crap! I'm late for school." I told Mcgee before I hung up. So, I got on my skateboard, and headed to school. About five minutes later, I got to school.

"Hi Sadie." I told my girl friend Sadie.

"Be careful, Mr Calico's looking for you." Sadie replied. "You're dead if you get 4 tardies in a row." Sadie told me.

"It's not my fault this time. Mcgee set all of his clocks 21 minutes slow." I replied.

"Mcgee? Are you still hanging out with Doctor Jim Mcgeek? Here's a tardy slip for you and Ms Spencer as well. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Doctor Mcgee." Mr Calico told me.

"Can I go to class now Mr Calico?" I asked Mr Calico.

"Your a slacker Bolt. Just like your father. You don't have a chance at winning the band audition. No one in the history of the Fletcher family has ever amounted to any thing." Calico told me.

"Yeah well, history's about to get changed." I replied.

After lunch, I had auditions to play for the school dance. "Next." The judge told us.

"Hello I'm Bolt Fletcher, and this is my band Pow." I replied. So, we played a song. "So?" I asked the judges.

"That was much too loud." The judges told me.

So, Sadie and I talked after school. "I can't believe they said I was too loud." I told Sadie.

"It's okay. One rejection isn't the end of the world." Sadie replied.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a musician." I told Sadie.

"You're too talented and gifted to let any one keep you from standing. It's like Mcgee always says. If you put your to it, any thing's possible." Sadie replied.

"What if the people at the record company tell me that I'm no good. I don't handle criticism well. Sheesh, I'm starting to sound like my dad." I told Sadie.

"Well, at least he's letting you borrow his car to go to the Drive In on Saturday. We are still on for Saturday right?" Sadie asked me.

"Of course. As long as mom doesn't decide to give me a super long lecture first." I replied.

"She just wants you to be a gentleman." Sadie told me.

"I am a gentleman." I replied, and a lady slipped a flier about saving the clock tower into my hand.

"Well, I better go Bolt. I'll call you later." Sadie told me.

"Okay, bye." I replied.

"Bye." Sadie told me.

Author's note: Not bad for a first chapter. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mcgee" Rocket: Milo: And the Mcgee nick names return.

Yeah. I couldn't help but have the nickname Mcgeek in this chapter. So, have fun camping.

Bolt: You already said that.

What ever Bolt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This wasn't part of the plan.

Bolt's point of view.

When I got home, I found out that my dad's stupid friend Brundun Philchester had wrecked the car. "This is just great." I thought.

Inside the house, my dad and Brundun were arguing like children. "When I let you borrow the car, I didn't know it had a blind spot." My dad told Brundun.

"It's a pretty big thing to miss. I spilled my coffee all over me. Now I have to get my clothes dry cleaned. You will pay for that, and the car." Brundun told my dad.

"Okay sir. I'll give those reports to you tomorrow." My dad replied.

"Good, that means I'll be able to retype them for Monday. Because I'd get fired if I handed them in in your handwriting." Brundun said.

"That would be an unfortunate consequence." My dad replied.

"Hey Fletcher, your shoe's untied. Gotcha! Your to gullible. Think Fletcher think!" Brundun said before he left. After Brundun left, I gave my dad a disapproving look.

"I know what you're going to say. I can't do any thing about Brundun, because he's my supervisor." My dad told me.

"I can't believe you let that moron borrow the car. He completely trashed it! I needed that car for tomorrow night." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I know that this was the moldy icing on the stale cake. Maybe losing the gig at the dance was for the best." My dad told me.

"Bad news guys. Uncle Rocky's still in the pound." My mom told us.

"Shocker." Jules replied. "Oh yeah Bolt, A girl called for you earlier." Jules told me.

"Well that's just silly. Girls nowadays are too desperate. I didn't date until I met your father." My mom replied.

"Well how am I supposed to meet anyone?" Jules asked our mom.

"You'll find some one some day. Like with your father and I." My mom told Jules.

"That was stupid! Grandpa hit him with his car!" Jules retorted.

"It was meant to be." Mom told Jules.

"What was dad doing in the middle of the road anyways?" Jules asked my mom.

"He said he was birdwatching. Anyways, your grandpa hit him with his car, and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost lamb." My mom replied.

"Yeah, you felt sorry for him. Then took him to the Love Under The Sea Dance. We know the story." Jules stated.

"It was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance Jules. It was during the night of that horrible thunder storm. Your dad and I kissed for the first time on that dace floor." My mom replied. So later that night, I went to bed. At 3:00 AM, Mcgee called me.

"Hey Bolt, did you fall asleep?" Mcgee asked me.

"Of course not. Don't be silly." I replied.

"I need you to stop at my place and pick up my video camera." Mcgee told me.

"I will. I'm on my way." I replied.

Author's note: Now we're getting some where! Now to answer a review.

Sidnydcurry: I'm glad you enjoyed ch 1. I'm glad you liked that Calico is the principal. I had done that for the Ferris Bueller's Day Off Remake, and decided to have him be the principal again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Well it didn't go down quite the way we planed it.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I picked up the video camera, and went to meet Mcgee at the mall. I was immediately greeted by Mcgee's cat Murdock. "Hey Murdock, where's Mcgee?" I asked Murdock.

"Oh good, you're here. This is the experiment that will make those kids stop calling me Mcgeek." Mcgee told me, while unveiling a Black Mustang..

"I don't get it. All I see is a Mustang." I replied.

"Just hit record on the camera." Mcgee told me, and I hit record on the camera. "Good evening. I'm doctor Jim Mcgee. Right now it's 3:26 AM. I'm standing in the Hollywood Mall parking lot right now." Mcgee told the camera.

"Come on Murdock, get in the car." Mcgee told Murdock. "Now that our watches are synchronized, it's time for something awesome." Mcgee said, while picking up a remote.

"Isn't it illegal to drive a car with a remote?" I asked Mcgee.

"Nope. When this car hits 93 MPH, you're mind will be blown." Mcgee told me. When the car hit 93 MPH, the car vanished. "It worked! Who's a Mcgeek now you rotten kids!" Mcgee yelled.

"Holy doodle Mcgee! You obliterated Murdock Mcgee!" I yelped.

"Don't worry, Murdock's fine." Mcgee told me.

"Where the heck did he go?" I asked

"The correct question is what time is he in." Mcgee replied.

"Let me get this strait. You built a time machine out of a Mustang?" I asked Mcgee.

"If you're going to travel through time, you might as well do it in style. Here comes Murdock now." Mcgee replied. So, I touched the time machine. "Is it hot?" Mcgee asked me.

"No. It's really cold." I replied.

"Look, Murdock's clock is exactly one minute behind mine. He's perfectly fine." Mcgee told me.

"So, how does it work?" I asked Mcgee.

"Well first you turn the car on. Then you enter the date here. For example, if you want to go to the future and see National Treasure 2, type in 12/21/2007. Or go to 8/31/2002, the day I invented the Flux Capacitor. Which is what makes time travel possible. I got the idea after running into a wooden door. This took me 2 years, and the entire Mcgee family fortune." Mcgee told me.

"So, what doe this thing run on?" I asked Mcgee.

"Plutonium." Mcgee replied.

"Do you mean to tell me that this thing is nuclear?" I asked Mcgee.

"It's the only thing that can produce 1.21 gigawatts of energy." Mcgee replied.

"You were the one who stole the plutonium weren't you?" I asked Mcgee.

"I didn't steal it, I got it from the Libyans. They think I'm building a bomb for them." Mcgee replied. "Now put on this radiation suit and turn off the camera. I'm all set now. I almost forgot extra plutonium. I don't want to get stuck in the future." Mcgee told me.

"How many years into the future?" I asked Mcgee.

"Six. I want to see it they have flying cars." Mcgee replied.

"Look me up when you get there." I replied,

"I will." Mcgee replied. Suddenly, an ominous black van pulled up. "Crap! They found me." Mcgee yelped.

"Who found you?" I asked Mcgee.

"The Libyans." Mcgee replied. Suddenly, they shot Mcgee.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, while diving into the Mustang. "Let's see them do 100 MPH." I said. At 93 MPH, I went back in time.

Author's note: That was quite a chapter. Well, I'm back. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Jimmy "Mcbirthday" Rocket: Bolt: Bolt Fan 21, your a day Mctardy.

Milo: Better late then never.

Sadie: (Reading the beginning of the reply.) More Mcgee-isms really?

They're fun. Rhino would be a little awkward to have as Biff. It would be funny though. I am slowing down a bit. Normally I post every day. But Thursday, my dad and I watched the new Alice In Wonderland. (I'm not remaking that. It would be really really hard.) Friday, we watched an episode of A-Team.

Bolt: Maybe we should start calling Bolt Fan 21 Mcgeek.

Yeah no. None taken.

Sadie: It was Calico that called you Mcgeek. Not me.

Mr Calico: I enjoy making him irked.

Milo: Let's call Calico Mcdork!

Bolt: I agree Milo.

Jim: I don't like being called Mcgeek.

Bolt: How about Mcproabie?

Jim: That's much worse.

I'll try not to use Mcgeek too much. But it's really tempting.

Sadie: She has a bunch more Mcgee nicknames from NCIS.

That's true. I'll find more on my new NCIS DVD.

Milo: Before we go, we have to do one quick thing.

Bolt Fan 21 and all of her Ocs: Happy birthday happy birthday! Whoopty doo whoopty doo! May your day be pleasant, OPEN UP YOUR PRESENT! just for you, just for you.

(Five hours later, every one stops singing the birthday song.)

Bolt: It's a coupon saying that I will behave for the rest of the author's note.

Jim: But it's over now.

Bolt: Exactly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life is a nightmare.

Bolt's point of view.

A moment later, I arrived in a construction site. Immediately, I was surrounded by cops. "Crap." I muttered.

"Can I see your license and registration?" The cop asked me, and I fumbled through the glove compartment.

"Here." I replied.

"You're Doctor Jim "Mcgeek" Mcgee?" The cop asked me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You're off the hook for now. You got lucky this time." The cop told me.

"I get lucky a lot." I replied sheepishly.

"Take care Mcgee." The cop told me.

"Thanks." I replied. So, I drove for awhile. "This is just a dream. A really crazy dream. Malls don't just vanish into thin air." I thought. So, I got out of the car and grabbed a newspaper, it said: August 31, 2002. "It's a typo." I thought.

A few minutes later, my car ran out of gas. So, I went inside a diner to find a phone book. "Hey kid, it's time for you to some new shoes. Your shoes are covered in holes." The waiter told me.

"They're supposed to look like this. They're called Crocs." I replied.

"Well that's a stupid name for a pair of shoes. Why would any one want shoes named after a man eating lizard?" The waiter asked me.

"I wonder the same thing." I thought. "Do you have a phone book I can borrow?" I asked the waiter.

"Yeah, it's in the back." He replied. So, I found Mcgee in the phone book.

"Do you know where this address is?" I asked the waiter.

"Nope. Are you going to order some thing or not?" The waiter asked me.

"I'll take a Sprite Zero." I replied, and he handed me an empty Sprite can.

"Strange thing to order. Anything else?" The waiter asked me.

"Hey Fletcher. (Bolt and his dad both turn around.)What are you doing here? Where's my homework?" Brundun asked my dad.

"Brundun." I mumbled.

"Hello Brundun. I'll have your homework to you by Monday." My dad told Brundun

"Get it to me by tomorrow, or I'll rearrange you face. I can't turn my home work in in your handwriting. I'll be kicked out of school." Brundun replied.

"That would be very unfortunate." My dad replied.

"Hey look Brundun, this moron has holes all over the top of his shoes." Brundun's henchman Spanky said.

"What a loser. Hey Fletcher, your shoe's untied. Fletcher, you are so gullible." Brundun told my dad. So Brundun left.

"What do you want?" My dad asked me.

"You're Shawn Fletcher." I replied.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Bolt Marshall." I replied. "You shouldn't let them push you around like that." I told my dad.

"They're bigger than me. I can't do any thing about it." My dad replied.

"Sure you can. Take life by the reins, and stand up to them. If you don't. You'll never know what you're capable of. Look at the busboy. He's not going to do that forever. Someday, he'll be mayor of this city." I told my dad.

"Sweet!" The bus boy replied.

"But I don't want to be mayor." My dad told me.

"You don't have to be the mayor. You can be any thing you want to be." I replied. So, my dad walked out of the diner , hopped on his bike, and peddled away. "Come back Shawn, I'm not finished." I told my dad.

Author's note: I'm back.

Milo: Where did you go?

No where Milo, I've just been busy. I saw Toy Story 3 on Tuesday. It was a cute movie. Buzz Lightyear is still my favorite. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Lizard Boy: Glad you've enjoyed the story so far. I might remake Avatar some time. I think Bolt would definitely make a cool looking Viper Wolf.

Jimmy "Mcproabie" Rocket: Bolt: That nickname is going to stay for maybe quite awhile.

Yes, since it's not offensive, I thought I'd use it. Like I said, I don't have many nicknames.

Milo: Little Bit's sister calls you Riley some times.

That's true. Being sung to can be fun. But after about ten minutes, it gets a bit weird.

Mittens: I don't think anyone could really sing for five hours.

Rhino: We'll take you up on that challenge

17 hours later.

Rhino that proves that we can sing for more than 5 hours.

Milo: Water!

Bolt Fan 21: Congratulations, I'm a Hundred.

Milo: Yeah!

So, I hope every one enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: This is heavy.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I finally caught up with my dad at my mom's house. He was sitting in a bush by her mailbox with a pair of binoculars. "Stalker." I thought. Suddenly, my dad fell backwards out of the bushes and into the road. He landed right into the path of a car. Luckily, I pushed him out of the way. But, the car hit me instead.

"Jane, another one of those stupid kids ran out in front of my car! Come help me get him into the house!" My grandfather Clark yelled.

12 hours later, I woke up in a dark room. Suddenly, I heard some one in the room with me. "Mom, is that you?" I asked the person groggily.

"Just relax. You've been asleep for 12 hours." My mother told me.

" I had a horrible nightmare. I had a dream that I went back in time. It was really weird." I said.

"Well, your safe and sound now. In good old 2002." My mom told me.

"2002?" I yelped. So I switched on the lamp that was on the night stand, and saw a much younger version of my mom. "You're, you're." I stuttered.

"My name is Kate. Kate Paxton." My mom told me.

"You're so, young." I stuttered.

"You must have a concussion. You have a huge bruise on your head. Just calm down Joe." My mom told me.

"Why am I in my boxers? Where are my pants?" I asked Kate.

"They're on my Rocking chair. I've never seen Spider-man Boxer shorts before Joe." Kate told me.

"Why do you keep calling me Joe?" I asked Kate.

"Isn't that your name,Joe Boxer? It's written all over you under wear. Are you a boxer Joe?" Kate asked me.

"Actually, Boxer is my last name. Most people call me Bolt though." I replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Joe "Bolt" Boxer. I can leave if you want me to." Kate told me.

"No, you're fine." I replied.

"Kate, dinner!" My grandmother yelled.

"Well, I have to go eat. You can come if you want to. Just, put your pants on." Kate told me.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

"Tomorrow, I'll get Kate to take you into town to get some better shoes." My grandmother Jane told me.

"What?" I asked my grandmother.

"Your's are full of holes. They must be really uncomfortable."

"Oh, they're my special life guard shoes. They're good for water sports." I replied.

"Kids and their fashions nowadays. Well, you already know Kate. These are the twins Buck and Faye. Over in the play pen is little Rocky." Grandma Jane told me.

"So you're uncle pound dog Rocky? You better get used to those bars kid." I told Rocky.

"Oh he loves in there. He never wants to get out of there." My grandmother told me. "Clark, stop fiddling with that thing and come and eat." Grandma Jane said.

"Dad got a satellite dish today. Now we can get more channels." Kate told me.

"How many channels do you have Bolt?" Buck asked me.

"About 200." I replied.

"Wow! We only get 60." Faye told me.

"Don't be silly. No one gets 200 channels." My grandmother replied.

"I've seen this episode of Monk. This was one of the first episodes." I said.

"It's a new episode. How can you have already seen it?" Buck asked me.

"I Tivod it." I replied.

"What's Tivo?" Faye asked me.

"You'll find out in a couple years." I replied.

"You look familiar Bolt. Do I know your mother?" MY grandmother asked me.

"I think you might." I replied, while glancing at Kate.

"She must be worried sick about you. You should call her." My grandmother told me.

"My parents are on vacation." I replied.

"He should stay here tonight. Since his parents are out of town. He can stay in my room." Kate replied.

"Maybe you should spend the night, considering Clark nearly killed you with the car." My grand mother told me.

"I really need to get going. Do you know where 831 Swaggerty Road is?" I asked my grandmother.

"Go down the street and take three rights and a left." My grandma replied.

"Thanks for dinner and everything. I see you guys again some time in the near future." I told my family. So, I left.

"What an interesting young man." My grandmother said.

"He's a delinquent. His parents were probably delinquents as well. Kate, if you ever have a kid like that, I'll kill you." My grandfather replied.

Author's note: They certainly are an interesting bunch.

Bolt: Clark, Jane, Buck, Faye, Rocky? Why do my grand parents and aunts and uncles have names like that?

Because, they were the first names that popped into my head.

Rhino: Hah! Uncle Buck. That's ironic.

Milo: I don't get it.

Bolt: Uncle Buck was a Jon Candy movie from 1989.

Milo: Oh, okay.

Bolt: Okay, what's Faye from?

The Bill Murray movie What About Bob. I love that movie. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "McRookie" Rocket: Bolt: Bolt Fan 21, you watch way too much NCIS.

I learn a lot from that show Bolt. Any who. 911 was in 2001. This chapter is longer than the last chapter.

Bolt: Want to tell the readers at home why it was so short?

Does it matter?

Milo: She was tired

Bolt: Whoa Milo! You've grown, a lot. And your voice changed. How old are you now?

Milo: I'm 8 month old.

Sadie: He's definitely not a little puppy any more.

Bolt: I would say so!

Moving on! The cops thing was the only thing that I could think of that made sense, so I used it. My theory is that the cops were all going out for dough nuts, and saw the Mustang going 93 mph, and rushed over. They couldn't see Bolt because of the radiation suit. So, there's your answer.

Milo: Cops aren't dumb.

Bolt: Some are less bright than others. I'm magical, that's how I tricked the cops.

Rhino: We sang the contents of Bolt Fan 21's MP3 player three times

Sadie: Not including the Call Of The Wild book on CD.

Good point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Of mind reading, and time travel.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I rang Mcgee's door bell. "Mcgee, are you home?" I asked Mcgee.

"Don't say a word." Mcgee replied, while opening the door.

"Mcgee, it's me Bolt." I told Mcgee.

"Don't say a word. You're here to sell Girl Scout cookies." Mcgee said.

"No. There's quite a few things wrong with that theory actually." I told Mcgee.

"You're selling magazines so you can get new shoes?" Mcgee asked me.

"No Mcgee. I came here from the future in a time machine that you invented. Now I need your help to get back to 2004." I replied.

"You know what that means don't you?" Mcgee asked me.

"What?" I asked Mcgee.

"That this stupid mind reading device is a piece of crap." Mcgee retorted.

"Please help me Mcgee. You're the only one who knows how to work your time machine." I pleaded.

"I never invented a time machine." Mcgee said calmly.

"I can prove all of this. Look at the birthday on my driver's license. I haven't even been born yet. Look at my sister's shirt, it says class of 2004." I told Mcgee.

"Clearly you photo-shopped all of that. It cut off your sister's hair. It's all malarkey" Mcgee replied.

"I'm not making this up Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"Okay future boy. What band is popular in 2004?" Mcgee asked me.

"Cat Nip." I retorted calmly.

"Last time I checked, weeds don't sing." Mcgee stated, while slamming the door in my face.

"Wait Mcgee! I know how you got that bruise. You ran into a door. Afterwards you had the idea for the Flux Capacitor. Which is what makes time travel possible." I told Mcgee.

"You really are from the future." Mcgee replied. So, I took him to see the Mustang.

"It works! I finally invented something that works! Who's a Mcgeek now?" Mcgee yelled.

"The time machine stopped working about 12:00 PM." I told Mcgee.

"After I ran into the door, I drew this." Mcgee told me, while holding up a sketch of the Flux Capictor.

"Here it is." I told Mcgee, while turning on the Flux Capacitor.

"We need to get this back to the lab, so we can get you home." Mcgee told me.

So, we got the Mustang into the lab. Then we went inside to watch the tape from the night before.

"What is that thing you're hooking up the the TV?" Mcgee asked me.

"It's a modern day video camera. This is the video from the night I went back in time." I told Mcgee.

"Holy crud! I've aged!" Mcgee said.

"Plutonium. It's the only thing that can produce 1.21 gigawatts of energy." Mcgee said on the tV.

"Holy crud! 1.21 gigawatts." Mcgee told me.

"What on Earth is a gigawatt?" I asked Mcgee.

"I'm sorry Bolt. There's no way I can get ahold of Plutonium. I'm afraid you're stuck here." Mcgee told me.

" Well this stinks! I can't get stuck here. I have a girlfriend." I replied.

"Is she pretty?" Mcgee asked me.

"She's the most beautiful person that ever walked the Earth." I replied.

"I'm sorry Bolt. The only other thing that could generate 1.21 gigawatts is a bolt of lightning." Mcgee told me.

"That's it Mcgee. This flyer says that lightning will strike the clock tower at 11:06 PM on Friday September the sixth." I told Mcgee.

"That can work. I'll build something to harness the electricity. Friday night we're sending you back to the future." Mcgee told me.

"Sweet! You can show me around. It might be fun to spend a week in 2002." I told Mcgee.

"Bolt, you can't leave this house! Any thing you say or do could drastically alter the future." Mcgee stated.

"Okay fine. From here on out, I won't leave the house. Scout's honor." I told Mcgee.

"Have you talked to anyone other than me?" Mcgee asked me.

"Well, I might have sorta bumped into my parents." I replied.

"Wait, show me that picture of you and your sister again. (Bolt takes the picture out of his pocket.) Just as I thought! Your sister's head is gone." Mcgee told me.

"This isn't good." I replied.

"You must have kept your parents from meeting for the first time. If you don't get them together. Your history." Mcgee told me.

"This stinks." I replied.

"Smell has nothing to do with this." Mcgee told me.

Author's note: Happy fourth of July everyone! Now to answer a review.

Silver Azure: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. I look foreward to reading more of your Gforce story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back to school.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Mcgee and I went to my parents school. "So, which one is your dad?" Mcgee asked me.

"That one." I told Mcgee, while gesturing to my dad, who was your run of the mill Chess club dorks.

"Okay, here's your Spanish homework Spanky. Your Math homework Brundun, and here's your history homework Crispin." My dad told the bullies.

"Hey Fletcher, your shoe's untied." Brundun taunted. "Got you again loser." Brundun told my dad.

"I hope for your sake that you're adopted." Mcgee told me.

"Holy cow! There's Mr Calico! My goodness was he ever young?" I asked Mcgee.

"Man up Fletcher. You are a slacker Shawn. Do you want to be a slacker for the rest of your life?" Calico asked my dad in a growl.

"Yes sir. I mean no sir." My dad stuttered nervously.

"Now get to class before I give you detention that lasts until you graduate." Calico growled.

"What does your mom see in him?" Mcgee asked me in a whisper.

"I guess she felt sorry for him because her dad almost killed him with the car." I replied.

"That happens a lot on Soap Operas. Not that I watch those or anything." Mcgee told me. "Now, go play Cupid for your parents." Mcgee whispered.

"Hi Shawn. Remember me? I'm the guy that saved your life the other day." I told my dad.

"Oh yeah. Uh hi." My dad replied, while looking at he's feet like they might do something exciting.

"Great. Now I have some one I'd like you to meet. Hello Kate." I told Kate.

"Joe! How's your head?" My mom asked me. If we were in a cartoon, there would have been hearts in her eyes.

"It's feeling better. Kate, I'd like you to meet my friend Shawn Fletcher." I told my mom.

"Hello Kate." My dad said nervously.

"I've been so worried about you since you ran off the other night. Are you okay? Sorry, I have to get to " My mom told me.

"See you later." I replied. "She didn't even look at him." I told Mcgee.

"Well, she obviously thinks the world of you instead of your dad." Mcgee stated.

"I never thought I'd say this, but ewwww! This stinks." I told Mcgee.

"Why does every thing smell so bad in the future? Has there been some sort of gas leak?" Mcgee asked me.

"What?" I asked Mcgee.

"The only way we can get them together is if we can get them alone." Mcgee told me.

"What do you mean? Like a date?" I asked Mcgee.

"Precisely." Mcgee replied.

"Well what do kids do in 2002?" I asked Mcgee.

"Well they're your parents Bolt. What do they like to do together?" Mcgee asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Look. There's a big social gathering coming up." Mcgee told me.

"Of course! It's The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. That's where they're supposed to kiss for the first time." I replied.

"Great. Now stick to your father, and make sure he asks your mom to go to the dance with him." Mcgee told me.

So, I approached my dad in the lunch room. "Hi Shawn. What are you writing?" I asked my dad.

"A story about aliens taking over the world." My dad muttered.

"I didn't know you were into Science Fiction. I bet the chicks dig a guy that can write." I told my dad.

"They uh, don't know I can write." My dad replied.

"How come?" I asked my dad.

"I'm absolutely terrified of being rejected. I can't handle criticism. I guess that sounds pretty stupid." My dad replied.

"Not at all. I can totally relate to that. Listen, I talked to Kate. She really wants you take her to the dance." I told my dad.

"She's going to say no. I know for a fact that she wants to go with that jerk Brundun." My dad replied.

"She told me that she hates that guy. All you have to do is say: Kate, will you go to the dance with me?" I told my dad.

"Brundun will break my neck if I do." My dad replied.

"That's a risk we'll have to take." I told my dad. Suddenly, Brundun approached us.

"Hey Fletcher. I saw you looking at my girl. If you know what's good for you, you'll make like a tree, and get out of here." Brundun growled. With that, Brundun the big oaf was gone.

"Shawn. If you don't take Kate to the dance, I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life." I told my dad.

"But, I'll miss reruns of X Files." My dad whined.

"Kate really wants you to take her." I told my dad.

"Nothing on this Earth can make me change my mind." My dad stated before leaving.

"X Files huh?" I thought. My dad had given me a brilliant idea. So, I went to my dad's house in the middle of the night, while wearing my radiation suit.

I woke my dad up with a CD of Heavy Metal. He woke up screaming like a little girl. "Who are you?" My dad asked me.

"I am Dark Helmet from the planet Vogsphere. If you don't ask Kate to got to the dance with you, I'll read Vogon poetry until your ears bleed." I growled.

Author's note: 10,000 points to who ever names the movies I just referenced in that last line. No cheating. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I've been busy. Not to mention, I had a case of Writer's Block. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Sidnydcurry: Welcome back. I've been reading and sometimes reviewing in other sections as well. Good luck on the next chapter.

Jimmy Rocket: Bolt: What, no nickname?

I couldn't think of one.

Rhino: Gasp! Is this the end of Jimmy Mcproabie Rocket?

Sadly yes Rhino. Of course, he'll be back a couple more times.

Milo: He'll miss my big story.

That's true Milo. But he's happy now. Thank you for reviewing and giving me advice and everything. Plus, you kept me from quiting many times. I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories. Thanks for everything, and good luck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dating 101.

Bolt's point of view.

The next afternoon, my dad approached me. "Shawn, where were you today? I didn't see you at school." I told my dad.

"Sorry, I slept in this morning. I uh, need your help. I'm going to ask Kate out, but I don't know how." My dad confessed.

"Okay, okay. Cool your jets Shawn. She's right across the street at the diner. So, what made you change your mind?" I asked my dad.

"Dark Helmet came down from the planet Vogsphere last night and told me that if I didn't ask Kate out. He'd read Vogon poetry to me until my ears started bleeding." My dad replied.

"Let's keep that Vogon stuff between us okay?" I asked my dad.

"Okey dokey Smokey." My dad replied.

"Here's a little tip for you. Don't say: okey dokey Smokey. It make you sound like a little kid. Now go in there, and ask Kate out." I told my dad.

"I don't know how." My dad replied.

"Just say what ever comes to your mind." I told my dad.

"I can't think of any thing." My dad replied.

"Sheesh! I'm surprised that he ever married my mom!" I thought. "Just tell her that the power of true love, has brought you to her. Hello, Earth to Shawn." I told my dad.

"Sorry, I was taking notes." My dad replied sheepishly.

"Forget the notes. Go make a date with Kate." I told my dad. So, my dad approached my mom.

"Hello, I'm Shawn Fletcher. The flower of two doves has brought me to you." my dad told my mom.

"What?" My mom asked him.

"I am your two doves. I mean true love." My dad replied.

"Hey Fletcher! I told you not to come here. Now, I'm going to pummel you, and take your money." Brundun growled.

"Hey Brundun! What on Earth is that?" I asked Brundun, before punching him in the face. So, I ran out of the diner.

"That's Joe Boxer. Oh, he's so dreamy!" My mom squealed.

"Hey kid, I need your skateboard for a minute." I told the kid. What I didn't know, is that Brundun and his goons were coming after me in their convertible. Luckily, I had a plan.

On the way to the diner, I had noticed a truck full of fertilizer. So, I drove past the truck, and Brundun rammed into it, and his car got filled with fertilizer.

"Fail!" I thought.

"Who is that boy? Where does he live?" My mom's friend asked her.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. So, I gave the kid his skateboard back, and went to Mcgee's house. When I got there, Mcgee was watching the video from the night I went back in time.

"Mcgee, there's something I haven't told you about the night that tape was made." I told Mcgee.

"Shh! Don't tell me. You could drastically alter the future." Mcgee replied.

"I have to tell you." I told Mcgee.

"When alls said and done, it's best not to know." Mcgee replied.

"You're right Mcgee." I replied.

"I have something to show you. It's the plan for sending you back to the future. It's a little crude. But it's the best I could do on such short notice." Mcgee told me, while pulling the tarp offof the most impressive replica I've ever seen.

"Impressive." I replied.

"Thanks. The plan is to run a wire from the top of the the clock tower, to a wire between two telephone poles. At precisely 11:06, you will hit the wire with the time machine and be sent back to the future. I'll demonstrate it with this model." Mcgee told me, while hooking up the wire to two jumper cable.

So, he drove the remote control car into the wire. The car cuaght on fire and ran off of the table, and into a pile of old rags. The car set the rags on fire as well. Luckily, Mcgee put out the fire.

"I've never trusted anyone with my life more." I said sarcastically.

"Never mind about those minor bugs, i'll work those out. Just worry about getting you parents together." Mcgee told me. "Did he ask her out?" Mcgee asked me.

"I think so." I replied.

"Did she say yes?" Mcgee asked me. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Crap! It's your mother, cover everything up." Mcgee told me.

"Hello Kate." I told my mom.

"Hi Joe. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" My mom asked me.

"I thought you were going with Shawn Fletcher." I told my mom.

"He's a weakling. I need someone who can stand on their own two feet." My mom replied.

"That is important." I replied.

Author's note: 843 words already? Wow. Now to answer a reviw.

Jimmy "Mcgoogle" Rocket: Bolt: There's the Mcgee nickname.

Yes, I finally felt like doing one.

Milo: How many points does he get?

You get 8,000, because you were really close on the second guess.

Bolt: Right movie being spoofed. Wrong movie.

Dark Helmet is from SpaceBalls. Yes, the answer The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is correct. I read all four of the orginal books last summer. For the record, I've never seen Thumb Wars.

Bolt: Yes! We found another movie she hasn't seen.

Milo: He's not completely quiting?

Booth: Apparently Milo.

I know that it can be hard to walk away from something. So, yeah. You've helped me to space apropriatly, and to put the quotation marks in the right place. (Bolt chuckles.) Be quiet Bolt.

Bolt: At least he's not leaving right now.

That's true.

Bolt: Let's take a look at all the stuff Bolt Fan 21 has put her charecters though.

Mittens: She killed me in a story.

Bolt Fan 21: I already apologized to you Mittens.

Jules: She let me get mauled by Rottweillers.

Bolt: She mostly killed me with lethal injections.

Sadie: She let me get stung by a bee, and almost die.

Bolt: I almost got beheaded.

Napoleon: Plus, I almost got killed in a fire

Mark Manchester: She let me drown in Cibola.

Milo: And most recently she let Bolt get hit by a car.

Okay, the injury and death tally is a little high. But it makes things exciting. I still remember the day I signed up on here. It was on June 29 2009. I had three ideas, which of course became: Just an Old Friend,The fake psychic's guide to treasure hunting, and Psych Goes to the dogs. Originally, they were the only stories I was going to do. I Say, quit if it's what you feel is right.

Rhino: Remember the revenge I got on Jim Mcgee and Mittens.

Oh yes, that was funny.

Milo: I don't remember that.

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21 hadn't created you yet.

Rhino: When was he introduced? During the author's note for ch 2 of Iron Shepherd.

Milo: Yup!

Bolt: It was before he grew up and started sounding like Tony DiNozzo from NCIS.

Moving on. I looked over some of my old stories. Some of the surprise me. I found a note book with a story that I did when I was 10. It was funny to see how much my writing had changed. I'm surpised that I did 30 stories in 1 year.

Milo: Plus she wrote the end credits for Bolt 3: Milo's adventure.

Yes, I decided to write a end credits song for my next story.

Bolt: Your author's note is almost as long as the chapter.

(Bolt Fan 21 scrolls up, and opens her mouth to whistle, nothing comes out of her mouth.)

Bolt: She can't whistle.

Which is true. So, until my next update. This is Bolt Fan 21 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The plan.

Bolt's point of view.

The next day, I went over the plan with my dad. "I still don't get how I'm going to go to the dance with Kate if she's going with you." My dad told me.

"She is just dying to go to the dance with you. She just doesn't know it yet. That's why you have to show hear that you can stand on your own two feet, and fight for her. You have to show her that you can fight your own battles." I told my dad.

"But, I've never picked a fight before." My dad confessed.

"You're not going to pick a fight dad, daddyo. You're going to come in like a brave prince and save her. Tell me where you're going to be at 9:00." I told my dad.

"I'm going to be at the dance." My dad replied.

"Okay, very good. Where am I going to be?" I asked my dad.

"You'll be in the car with Kate." My dad replied.

"At 9:05, you come to her rescue." I told my dad.

"Why does she need rescuing?" My dad asked me.

"Just use your imagination." I replied.

"Okay, I get it." My dad told me.

"So at 9:06, you open the door, and say your line. What's your line?" I asked my dad.

"Oh. Hey you, get your stinking hands off of her. I'm not really sure I like that word." My dad replied.

"That may be so. But, it conveys your frustration. So, you come in. dislocate my jaw, and leave with Kate. Then you two live happily ever after." I told my dad.

"you make it sound like is no big deal. When actually, it's a very big deal. I'm scared like a little lost puppy." My dad replied.

"Woof. It's not a hard thing to do. You need to stop hiding behind the image other people have of you, and learn to stand on your own two feet. If you put your to it, any thing's possible." I told my dad.

The next night, I got ready to go to the dance, and back to the future. "I hope you're right about that storm." Mcgee told me.

"I am. If weathermen predicted the future, we'd all be dead." I replied.

"You know Bolt, I'm going to miss you when you leave. You've given me hope for the future. I'm glad that I'll still be alive in 2004. I hate that I have to wait two years to see you again." Mcgee told me.

"I'll miss you too Mcgee. Mcgee, I really have to tell you something about the day I go back to the future." I told Mcgee.

"Don't tell me. Your could drastically change the future. It's best that I found out later." Mcgee told me. So, I sat down and wrote a letter.

"Dear doctor Mcgee. On the night I go back to the future, you get murdered by Libyans. Save yourself by any means necessary. Form, your friend Bolt Fletcher." I said in the letter. So, I left to go to the dance. A couple moments later, a cop approached Mcgee.

"Good evening doctor Mcgee. What's that wire for?" The cop that had pulled me over a week earlier asked Mcgee.

"Good evening officer. I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Which I can't do because my license to kill has been revoked. I'm joking, it's for a weather experiment." Mcgee replied.

"Do you have a permit for that?" The cop asked Mcgee.

"Of course, but it appears that I left it at home." Mcgee replied.

"Okay. Hey, your voice sounds different." The cop told Mcgee.

Author's note: Another day, another chapter.

Bolt: (Bolt takes the computer mouse away from Bolt Fan 21.) Hey, what are you watching?

Sadie: She's watching Who's Line Is It Anyways.

Bolt: Is that all you watch now a days?

Of course not Bolt. Now to answer two reviews.

Jimmy "The Great McOz" Rocket: Bolt: That's a fun Mcgee nickname.

I agree Bolt. I felt like doing a fun one tonight. I thought I was the only one in the world who couldn't whistle as well. But, it comes in handy if I have to do the sound of wind in a voice over.

Bolt: Your both even! You both remembers little bits and pieces from each others stories.

Yeah, I tend to only remember bits and pieces of stories. So yeah.

Daisy: Oh, and by the way, it's the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance.

Bolt: Who's this Milo? Is she your girl friend. (Crowd goes oooh.)

Milo: (Blushes.) She's just a friend.

Bolt: Will you stop changing Milo's voice already!

Done, and done Bolt! The person voicing grown up Milo is Pete from Warehouse 13.

Milo: Sweet!

Booth: What about me?

Adult Booth will be voiced by Booth from Bones.

Booth: Yippee!

Now to get back on track. Yes, there wasn't anything Mcgee could have said that would have made sense.

Sadie: How dare you cheat on me with your mother Bolt! I'm joking.

Grandpa Clark: Are you saying that sounding like me is bad?

Bolt: Not at all grandpa.

Milo: Good luck on the time machine.

Well, since I'm voicing Bolt's mother. I better get ready for my "date" with Bolt.

Lizard Boy: I do play video games some times. Most of which are based on movies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The dance.

Bolt's point of view.

So, picked my mom up and we went to the dance. "How about we just hang out here for a while?" I asked my mom.

"I'd love to." My mom replied.

"Alrighty then." I replied nervously.

"Are you okay Joe?" My mom asked me.

"Sharp as cheddar." I replied nervously. Suddenly, Kate pulled out a Mocha.

"I got it at StarBucks before you picked me up. Want some?" My mom asked me.

"Don't drink that." I told my mom.

"Why not?" My mom asked me.

"It will stunt your growth. Plus, you won't sleep any tonight." I replied.

"Sheesh! You sound like my mother." My mom said, while pulling out some catnip.

"You do catnip too?" I asked my mom.

"Calm down Joe. What is your glitch?" My mom asked me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied.

Inside, the band The Litter Box Boys was playing. "We're going to take five, so don't go anywhere." The band leader Urchin said.

"Kate, have you ever known that you were going to have to do something. But when the day came to do that thing, you weren't sure you could do it?" I asked my mom.

"Like how to act on a first date? I understand that." My mom replied.

"What do you do in that situation?" I asked my mother.

"I clear my head, and kiss my date." My mom replied, before planting a big kiss on me.

"That, was interesting." I replied.

"I agree. What's weird is that I felt like I was kissing my brother Buck. I guess that sounds pretty dumb." My mom told me.

"Not at all." I stuttered. Suddenly, I was hoisted into the air by Brundun.

"You little crap-head! You killed my car with that dumb cow doodle! Now, I'm going to take it out on your hide." Brundun growled.

"Brundun cool your jets. You've had too much caffeine." My mom yelled.

"Well, looky here. Car killer has a gal. You're staying right here with me, my pretty." Brundun told my mom.

"Leave Kate alone. Or you'll regret it." I told Brundun.

"Dispose of that little glitch." Brundun told his goons. So, Crispin and Spanky carried me away.

"Let's just lock him in the trunk of a car, with the keys inside." Crispin suggested.

"Good thinking Crispin." Spanky replied. "This is for ruining my new haircut. You snot nosed punk." Spanky said, while dislocating my jaw. So, they shoved me into the trunk like I was garbage.

"Hey punk! What are you doing to my car?" One of the Litter Box Boys asked Crispin.

"Go soak your head punk! You're out numbered." Crispin growled.

"Now, your out numbered. You catnip smoking punk." Urchin told them. So, Crispin and Spanky ran off like they were being chased by an ax murderer.

"Hey Primo, where are your keys?" Urchin asked his band mate.

"They're in here." I coughed.

"What?" Urchin asked me.

"I said they're in here with me." I replied.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get you out of there." Urchin called to me.

Meanwhile, Brundun was trying to woo my mother. Suddenly, my dad approached them. "Hey you, get your stinking hands off of her." My dad told Brundun.

"Poor choice of words runt!" Brundun growled.

"Save me Shawn!" My mom told my dad.

"Go be stupid somewhere else Fletcher. What are you deaf and ugly? Get your sorry butt out of here." Brundun growled.

"Leave her alone Brundun." My dad replied.

"Make me. Now, I'm going to seriously wound you." Brundun told my dad. Suddenly, my dad punched him right in the jaw.

"Hello Kate. I'm your knight in shining armor. I have come to save you from the dragon known as Brundun." My dad told my mom.

"Your my hero." My mom replied.

So, the Litter Box Boys broke me out of the trunk. "Are you okay kid?" Primo asked me.

"I fine feel. I'm joking. I'm fine." I replied.

"Well, Urchin isn't fine. He busted up his hand breaking you out of the trunk. We can't play anymore." The other band mate Colin told me.

"You can't be done. This is where they kiss for the first time. If there's no music. They can't dance. If they don't dance. They don't fall in love, and I'm history!" I replied.

"Can you play the guitar kid?" Primo asked me.

Author's note: One more chapter to go, not including the credits. I'm updating early today because the Psych season premiere is tonight. Bonus points to anyone who can find the 3 references to the show, and you can use Google. Now to answer a review.

Silver Azure: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 9. The story got it's title from another non-fanfiction story I had written. Good luck on the next chapters of Secret Agent Colvin (Ironically, I watched G-force last night.) and Bolt's Gotta Make Sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: But if we try, we just might make it alright.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I got to live out my dream of playing for the dance. "This one goes out to all the couples out there." Primo told the crowd. So, we played Can You Tonight From the Lion King. Towards the end of the song, I started to disappear from existence.

"Kiss her already!" I thought, and my parents shared their first kiss a moment later.

"Are you okay man?" Primo asked me after the song was over.

"Sharp as cheddar." I replied.

"Let's do one more song." Primo told me.

"I wish I could, but I have to go." I replied.

"Come on. Let's do a song that'll blow the roof of this place." Primo told me.

"Okay." I replied. "This is any oldie. Well, it's an oldie where I come from." I told the crowd.

Song: I Know You Know. (Psych Theme Song. Artist: The Friendly Indians.

In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity. (Bolt remembers going back in time.)

I'm not inclined to resign to maturity. (Bolt remembers being tardy to school the day he went back in time.)

If it's all right, then you're all wrong. (Bolt remembers Calico telling him that he would never amount to any thing.)

But why bounce around to the same old song? (Bolt wonders if the recording studio got his demo.)

You'd rather run when you can't crawl. (Bolt remembers running from the Lybians.)

I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth. (Bolt remembers Mcgee not believing that he was from the future.)

I know, you know, they just don't have any proof. (Bolt remembers trying to convice Mcgee that he is from the future.)

Embrace the deception, Lean how to bend. (Bolt remembers having to keep the fact that he's from the future a secret.)

You're worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end. (Bolt remembers having low self esteem.)

(Bolt does a long guitar solo.)

Bolt's point of view.

After I finished my guitar solo, I noticed that every one in the crowd was staring at me like I had three heads. "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But your kids are going to love it." I told the crowd sheepishly. So, I got off the stage and headed to the front door of the school.

Suddenly, I was approached by my parents. "Hello Kate." I told Kate.

"Bolt, that was an interesting song." My mom told me.

"It was the first one that came to mind." I replied.

"I hope you don't mind. But Shawn offered to take me home." My mom told me.

"That's perfect really. I was right about you two." I said.

"You were I agree." My mom replied.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. This has been educational." I told my parents.

"Will we ever see each other again?" My mom asked me.

"We will. I promise." I replied.

"I just want to thank you for all of your advice Bolt. I couldn't have done this otherwise. I'll never forget your help." My dad told me.

"I'm glad I could help Shawn. Good luck guys. Oh one more thing. If you guys ever have kids, and one when he's 5 months old breaks an expensive vase. Go easy on him okay. I'll see you guys soon." I told my parents.

"Thanks Bolt." My dad told me.

"Bolt. That's a cute name." My mom said.

Back at the clock tower, Mcgee was waiting for me. "Bolt, your 10 minutes late." Mcgee told me.

"Sorry. I didn't want to go back to the future looking like my mom dressed me. My dad did really well. He knocked Brundun out with one punch. It was the first time he had ever stood up to any one." I replied.

"That's good. I'm sending you back at the exact time you left. So it will be like you never left. All you have to do, is hit the wire with this lightning rod I've attached to the time machine. I've set this egg timer to go off in 8 minutes 21 seconds. . When it goes off, hit the gas pedal." Mcgee told me.

"Got it." I replied.

"So, I guess I'll see you in 2 years." Mcgee told me.

"Hopefully. Thanks for everything." I told Mcgee.

"No Bolt. Thank you. (Mcgee sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out the letter.) What is this?" Mcgee asked me.

"You'll find out in two years." I replied.

"I told you not to tell me about the future. It could have terrible side affects." Mcgee told me.

"Your life depends on it." I told Mcgee.

"I can't change the future." Mcgee replied, while destroying the letter. Suddenly, the cable running from the clock tower disconnected itself.

"Bolt, I'll go up to the top, and you'll throw me the cable." Mcgee told me.

"Okay. On the night I go back you-" I yelled up to Mcgee, and he cut me off.

"There's no time. Toss me the cable and go to the car." Mcgee replied.

So, I ran to the car, and got in. "Oh Mcgee. Why did you have to destroy the letter? I know. I'll go back ten minutes early, and warn him." I thought. So at 11:04, I tried to start the time machine. But for some reason, it wouldn't start.

"Why you stupid hunk of junk!" I yelled, while banging my head on the steering wheel. The car suddenly started up. So, I hit the wire at 9:06 on the dot, and went back to 2004.

Right after I arrived in 2004, The stupid car died on me. So, I ran to the mall. But, I arrived a minute too late. Mcgee was already dead.

"No!" I cried. Suddenly, Mcgee sprung back to life.

"Tada!" Mcgee replied.

"You're alive. But how?" I asked Mcgee.

"Bulletproof vest. They aren't easy to find." Mcgee told me.

"How did you know? I never got to tell you. (Mcgee pulls out the letter, it has been taped back together.) What happened to the whole ruining the future thing?" I asked Mcgee.

"I figured it was time to throw caution to the wind." Mcgee told me.

So, Mcgee put Plutonium in the time machine and drove me home. "How far are you going into the future?" I asked Mcgee.

"About 5 years. I want to see if they have flying cars." Mcgee told me.

"Look me up. I'll be about 7." I told Mcgee.

"I will do that." Mcgee replied.

"Take care Mcgee." I told Mcgee.

"You too Bolt." Mcgee replied. So, I went inside and fell asleep. The next morning, I went down stairs, and things looked really different. The living room had fancy furniture.

"If Spencer calls, tell him I'll be at the Nail Salon." Jules told my parents. There was breakfast on the table, which was unusual.

"Since when do you cook breakfast Jules?" I asked Jules.

"What are you sick or some thing? I always cook breakfast." Jules replied.

"Did you sleep in your clothes again Bolt?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, I was really tired." I replied. I fell over in surprise when I saw my parents. My mom was wearing a Tennis outfit, and dad was wearing a suit.

"Are you okay Bolt?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah. Sharp as cheddar. Why are you wearing a suit?" I asked my dad.

"I always wear a suit to work Bolt." My dad replied.

"I want a rematch Shawn." My mom told my dad.

"I won fair and square honey. You need to learn to accept defeat." My dad replied.

"Oh yeah Bolt. Sadie called earlier." Jules told me.

"I like Sadie. She's such a nice girl. Aren't you two supposed to go to the drive in tonight?" My mom asked me.

"We can't. The car is totaled." I replied.

"Bolt, the car is fine. Brundun just waxed it this morning." My dad told me. I went to the garage, and a Cherry Red Ferrari was inside. "When did I get this?" I thought aloud.

"You've had it for a week Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Sadie. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I replied.

"Bolt, your acting like you haven't seen me in a week." Sadie said.

"It feels like much longer." I replied.

"Are you alright? Should we call our date off?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Suddenly, Mcgee drove up in the Mustang. "Bolt, you must come back with me." Mcgee told me.

"Back where?" I asked Mcgee.

"Back to the future." Mcgee replied.

"I just got back. Sadie and I are going to take my new car for a ride." I told Mcgee.

"She can come too. This concerns both of you. Some thing has to be done about your kids." Mcgee replied. So, we all three piled into the Mustang.

"We better back up. We don't have enough room to get up to 90." I told Mcgee.

"Where were going we don't need roads." Mcgee replied.

The end.

Author's note: Wow. 1,5220 words.

Bolt: Are you tired Bolt Fan 21.

A little. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Mcwriter" Rocket: Came up with that nickname myself. Glad you liked ch 10. It's okay that you didn't review ch 9.

Sadie: Aha! I see a simile in the review.

Yes, similes are great fun. I use them on occasions if I have an idea for one.

Bolt: Simile is a really hard word to spell.

I agree Bolt. I read both of the new chapters of What's Really Important. They were both great by the way. I got to read chapter 13 first thing yesterday morning, so I was excited that you had updated. I'm glad you're updating again.

Bolt: But I'm not in the chapters. Which makes me mad.

The little play skit thing sounds neat. All of those movies are awesome. I remember when all of them except for Princess Bride came out. So yeah. Good luck on that.

Milo: I'm in the next story!

Yes, my next story is all about Milo. It's going to be between 18 and 20 chapters long. It's not quite done yet so, I might have to do songfics for a couple days. Any suggestions?

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 will be playing herself in the story.

Yes, I will not only be voicing the character Daisy. I will also be playing myself as well. So, I hope you enjoy this super long ch and author's note.


	12. Chapter 12

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Mcgee: Jimmy Rocket.

Sadie, Bolt's mom, Jules: Bolt Fan 21.

I hope you had the time of your life.

Bolt's dad: David Duchovny (Mulder from X Files.)

Brundun: Jeff Bridges.

Jane, Faye: Sandra Bullock.

Clark, Buck: Ryan Reynolds (Guy on The Proposal.)

Crispin: Tim Curry.

Spanky: Brad Garret.

It's something unpredictable,but in the end it's right.

Primo, Urchin: Hugh Grant.

Mr Calico:Timothy Omundson. (Lassiter from Psych.)

I hope you had the time of your life.

Bolt 3: Milo's Adventure trailer.

Milo Fletcher had an ordinary life until one day.

Steve: You are my ticket to success kid. How does Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation sound?

Milo: Sounds good. I'm Milo by the way.

Steve: Well, it's nice to meet you Milo.

Fame found him.

Steve's boss: Okay, Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation will go into production immediately.

Anne: Not to be a Donnie Downer. But all of our good sets were destroyed in the fire.

Steve's boss: Not a problem. We can move it to our second sound stage in Canada.

Along the way, he'll make new friends.

Booth: Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Booth.

Milo: Hi Booth. I'm Milo.

And possibly even fall in love.

Milo: (Shyly.) Hi Daisy.

Daisy: Hi. You must be Milo. I'm really looking forward to working with you.

Now, he must chose between his new life in Canada.

Steve: Welcome to your new home Milo.

Milo: This is my home.

And his family back in California.

Milo: When your a young and you have something you love doing more than any thing else. It becomes your life. But when you grow up and realize that it's not what your meant to be doing. It makes you question what you used to call your life.

Milo: I have to go back to my family.

Booth and Daisy: I'm coming with you.

With the voice talents of Eddie McClintock as the voice of adult Milo.

Milo: This is the life. Traveling for a few days maybe a week. Eating like kings, and sight seeing. I could get used to this.

David Boreanaz as the voice of adult Booth.

Booth: Let's round 'em up, and move 'em out.

And Bolt Fan 21 as the voice of Daisy.

Daisy: All I've ever wanted was a real family.

Plus, she will also be playing some one new.

Steve: Milo, this is your costar who will be playing Penny's daughter.

Milo: It's nice to meet you.

Bolt 3: Milo's Adventure. Coming July 18 only on Fan Fiction dot net.

Author's note: So, what do you guys think? Oh yeah, I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow. I'm going to be busy.

Milo: I think it's funny that Booth from Bones will be voicing Booth.

Booth: How come the guy that did Milo from The Adventures of Milo Otis isn't doing Milo's voice.

For two reasons. One: The guy is British, Milo isn't British. Two: He's been dead for 8 years.

(Awkward silence.)

Milo: Abram Lincoln!

Daisy: I don't get it.

According to my friend Andrew, people tend to think about Abraham Lincoln during awkward silences for some reason. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Silver Azure: I'm glad you enjoyed ch 11 so much. I just noticed that the way we space chapters is similar lol. Hope you enjoyed the credits. I'm looking forward to reading more of your G-Force story. (Funny thing is that I have a Guinea Pig in real life. His name is Wilbur.) Thanks for reading.

Jimmy "Mcrocket" Rocket: Another original Mcgee nickname. Possibly my favorite one I've came up with.

Bolt: I still prefer Mcgeek.

Yeah, I realize that I left out a chunk of the clock tower scene. I was getting tired. I'm better with dialog than I am with action.

Bolt: I like being the center of attention.

Mcgee: Egomaniac.

Bolt: I know you are but what am I.

Children, please! So yeah. I admit that last chapter wasn't terribly exciting. Good luck with the next chapter of What's Really Important. And thanks for reading.


End file.
